


Function, Operate

by bold_seer



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gambling, M/M, Totems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True gamblers always bet against the odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Function, Operate

When Arthur plays, the odds are on his side.

The answer lies in research. And a loaded die.

Only sometimes will he take a job he knows isn’t worth the risk and will end with bloodstains on his flawless French suit.

(To his defence, it _was_ expensive.)

“Cobb?” Eames isn’t much for loyalty; there’s nothing more and nothing less to his sneer, Arthur decides.

Eames flips his little poker chip. Looks Arthur straight in the eye and gives a reckless smile. True gamblers always bet against the odds.

 _If you’re gonna lose, love, why not go out with all in?_


End file.
